1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio/video (AV) reproducing system using a recording medium with a relatively small capacity, such as a memory stick, a secure digital (SD) memory card, or the like, an AV device therein, and an AV reproducing method therewith. More particularly, the invention relates to an AV reproducing system for transferring a part of audio data or video data from a server, an AV device therein, and an AV reproducing method therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, audio reproducing devices have come into wide use that are operable to record audio data downloaded via the Internet or audio data ripped out of music CDs in a recording medium such as a memory stick, a SD memory card, or the like. This can encourage the appreciation of favorite music with ease, even outdoors. Also, video reproducing devices have been developed that are operable to record video data in the memory stick, the SD memory card, or the like, thereby allowing appreciation of the video data in the open air. Examples of such reproducing devices can be found in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-123386 Publication.
The inventor, however, considers that the above-mentioned conventional AV devices have the following problems. That is, a recording medium with a small recording capacity is inexpensive, but has a little information recorded therein. For example, a recording medium with 32 MB to 64 MB recording capacity has recorded therein audio data concerning only six to twelve pieces of music, which data is compressed in MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3) format or the like.
In the foregoing Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-123386 Publication is disclosed an audio reproducing device which is designed to change the compression ratio of data (the way of compression) depending on the capacity of the recording medium so as to record therein all desired pieces of music. In order to fully appreciate audio or video, namely, music or images, sound quality or image quality should remain above a certain level. Excessive increase in the compression ratio is undesirable.
Making a copy of audio data or video data in digital form does not degrade the sound or image quality, which raises a problem in terms of copyright. Accordingly, an AV device that would not infringe the copyright is desired.